


memory

by stilinscry



Category: VIXX
Genre: Clingy Leo, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: taekwoon woke up in a really affectionate mood and hakyeon isn't the kind of person to question it





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i got back from seeing vixx in paris yesterday and im so emo i just had to write some fics
> 
> i miss vixx :(

A soft smile spreads across Taekwoon’s face as Hakyeon crosses the stage towards him. He’s got his microphone in hand and he coos as he gets closer to him. “Taekwoon-ah,” Hakyeon says, as he brings his hand up to rest in the crook of Taekwoon’s neck.

He’s really not expecting the feeling of Taekwoon covering his hand with his own but Hakyeon carries on talking to the crowd, only pausing to smile when Taekwoon squeezes his fingers inbetween his own. It’s only a small gesture but Hakyeon appreciates it and he smiles down at Taekwoon, feeling really blessed that Taekwoon woke up in such a clingy mood today.

Hakyeon takes a step to the right, careful not to stand too close in Taekwoon’s personal space for too long and he barely manages to conceal his surprise when he feels an arm curl around his back and a hand press against his waist. He can’t help himself from looking back down at Taekwoon and his smile grows impossibly wider when he finds the other already looking up at him.

The sound of camera’s flashing and fans chattering breaks Hakyeon out of the daze he very nearly slips into but he still allows himself to move back that one step closer to Taekwoon, shivering slightly when Taekwoon’s hand moves further around his waist, leaving him no choice but to press up against his side.

His hand slides back down to Taekwoon’s shoulder and he starts talking to the fans again as Taekwoon gets his fill of skinship. Wonshik is wandering around the front of the stage, answering random questions and generally messing around with Jaehwan and Sanghyuk and Hongbin are off at the other end of the table, being stupidly cutesy for the fans which means that none of the members will feel the need to question Taekwoon’s behaviour. At least not until after the event is finished.

Eventually Taekwoon lets him go, retracting his arm and dropping it back down to his side but Hakyeon doesn’t venture too far from him during the rest of the meet, just in case.

-

When they get off stage, one of the wardrobe noonas comments on how cutesy Taekwoon has been acting today but he just responds with a shrug and keeps on walking towards the back room, where they can relax for a bit before their car turns up to take them back to the dorms. Hakyeon doesn’t hesitate in sitting down next to Taekwoon and he feels his lips curl up when Taekwoon drops his head down onto his shoulder.

This time the other members do notice his behaviour, but nobody questions it, having learnt their way long before this that Taekwoon should not be questioned if they don’t wanna get hit.

Taekwoon is dozing when their transport finally arrives and Hakyeon feels almost bad waking him up but their manager sends him a look saying _‘if you aren’t gonna do it, who is?’_ so he gently taps on Taekwoon’s shoulder and helps take some of his weight as they plod towards the car. It’s goes unspoken that the pair of them will get to sit in the back seats, especially when Taekwoon starts drooping, leaning more of his weight onto Hakyeon.

He ends up pressed up against the side of the car, with Taekwoon up against his side and then Hongbin on the other side of him in his normal seat. Sanghyuk practically runs to the front of the car when he realises that Hakyeon hasn’t called shotgun whilst Wonshik and Jaehwan climb into the middle seats.

The drive back to the dorms is about an hour and a half and it’s not even ten minutes into the journey before Hakyeon’s eyes start to get way too heavy for him to possibly keep them open. He doesn’t remember falling asleep but he’ll never forget waking up.

When he blinks his eyes open it takes him a couple of seconds to adjust to the harsh light of what must be the car park underneath their building. He vaguely registers the other members looking at him and he opens his mouth to ask how long they’ve been sat here for when Taekwoon nuzzles his face down into Hakyeon’s chest. He looks down, a confused look spreading across his face because when did that happen?

He doesn’t even have time to think of an answer to that question because Taekwoon is mumbling little sentences in his sleep, curling his fists into Hakyeon’s shirt and all coherent thought leaves Hakyeon’s mind.

The members must realise that they probably shouldn’t be watching this and Jaehwan mumbles something to their manager before their all jumping out of the car, heading towards the elevator. Hakyeon pulls his gaze away from Taekwoon for just long enough to watch them go but Taekwoon quickly draws his attention back with a quiet whine of _‘hyung’_.

His eyes slowly blink open and Hakyeon can’t help himself from staring because Taekwoon never calls him hyung. There’s only a couple months between them, why would he?

“C’mon Woonie, let’s get you upstairs and to bed. You should get some rest before our schedule tomorrow if you’re really this tired.” Taekwoon nods in response but doesn’t make any move to get out of the car, leaving Hakyeon to do the work for the both of them. Somehow he manages to get them both up to the apartment and they’re both surprised to find it empty. Hakyeon swears that he watched the members get in the lift?

None of that seems to matter to Taekwoon, who starts tugging Hakyeon towards his room, his hand tightly wrapped around the others. It’s so sweet to see Taekwoon like this. Normally even in the privacy of their own dorm he isn’t even this clingy and Hakyeon doesn’t know what to make of that. Part of him wants to know what triggered this behaviour but another part of him also doesn’t want to question the good thing that they have going right now.

Taekwoon doesn’t bother closing the door behind him; he just stops in the middle of his room before tugging off his trousers and turning around for Hakyeon to do the same thing. He knows that it’s probably not the best time for him to sleep, especially since they haven’t had dinner yet but Taekwoon gets so pouty when he’s tired and Hakyeon has never been able to say no to a sleepy Taekwoon. So he tugs of his own trousers, as well as his jacket before he’s grabbing Taekwoon’s hand again and climbing into bed with him.

One of his favourite things about Taekwoon is that he’s completely different in bed, especially when he’s in this kind of mood. He wastes no time in curling up against Hakyeon’s side, making sure that their legs are tangled together before leaning forwards so that his face is resting against the top of Hakyeon’s chest.

That’s how they fall asleep, completely wrapped up in each other. It’s how Hakyeon wishes he could fall asleep every night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed this !! find me on twitter @leehongbinnies


End file.
